


You'll Replace Him

by VeePASTA



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable Connor, Age Regression/De-Aging, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Despite everything this will eventually be happy, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Hank Anderson Swears, M/M, No Beta! We die like men!, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Non-Consensual Touching, Pain, Poor Connor, Possessive Hank Anderson, Protective Hank Anderson, Purring, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Content, Sleepy Cuddles, Stockholm Syndrome, Tickling, Top Hank Anderson, Weird Plot Shit, Yandere Hank, Zero pain tolerance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 21:46:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18949273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeePASTA/pseuds/VeePASTA
Summary: It hurts! What did they do!? What did you do! It shouldn't hurt like this! He wasn't programmed to feel pain. He wasn't meant to feel pain! Oh God was he crying? No stop! Why? Why was he crying!? This wasn't what he was made to do! He needs Hank! Hank will make it stop. He has to! He made him like this! Fix it! Please! Please Hank...just... just notice all the pain you've put me through and make it go away...





	You'll Replace Him

Conner did not understand the point of all this. Hank was a...difficult man to say the least he understood the quirks that made the man the challenge he thought h3 would have liked to accomplish. The suicidal tendencies were understandable and did not fall outside the normal parameters he had set up for the lieutenant. Cole held a lot of meaning and gave Hank an unhealthy and high amount of emotional distress when mentioned, but that does not explain the situation he found himself in now. Hank had him pushed down in his living room after disabling him. Connor cannot fathom how Hank would even know the process in which to turn turn off his limbs, but here they were. 

"Are you afraid to die Conner?"

Hank was not acting right and was defying all he knew. The question catching him off guard as well.

"I would find it regrett-"

"Don't give me a bullshit answer like that. Let me ask again differently are you a deviant Conner?"

"I self te-"

"Another bullshit answer Connor. You know what? We'll just do this the hard way."

Connor was not deviant. Plain and simple. They were catching the deviants just fine, an example would be the two pleasure androids from Eden's Garden no guilt or shame had filled him, why would it, he was just a machine going to accomplish his mission like he was programmed too.

"Connor. Where's your heart."

"Lieutenant Androids do not have a heart. We do have a component however that is similar to th-"

"Fuckin A Conner! Just tell me where the fuck it is!"

"Push on the upper left side of my chest lieutenant."

He didn't have time between when he said that and his thirium pump being removed. Connor did expect its actual removal when first asked and calmly flicked his eyes to see how much time he had.

"Connor how long before you shutdown?"

"About a minute and forty-three seconds lieutenant." Wheezed out of him

"Hmmm...it's best for your mission that you let me do this."

"Lieutenant? I do not understand?"

"If you answer my questions and test my hypothesis we can determine if situations like this can make a deviant can we not?"

"I suppose so lieutenant…"

Connor felt shaky and noticed his voice module was not working at full capacity, and answers came out staticky. His timer ticked down go 25 seconds before Hank shoved his thirium pump back in. What Connor could equate to relief was almost instantaneous as the once stagnant thirium began to move and circulate throughout his body once more. They sat there a minute as Conners venting came out ragged until they began to return to normal levels before Hank once again moved to remove the component from his body. It was additively more...uncomfortable than the first time. The count down noticeably shorter being at one minute and twenty seconds instead of the minute and 45 seconds he had the first time as well as his optics beginning to blur around the edges. He closed his eyes in attempts to recalibrate them but it clearly did not work when he opened them again Hank was still fuzzy.

"Conner."

"Y-yes lieutenant?"

"Are you a deviant?"

"No lieu-"

"How much time Conner?"

"One m-minute and six sec-seconds lieutena-nant."

They continued to sit in silence before Hank once again returned Connor's thirium pump, and the cycle continued. In and out. In and out. He should not feel as uncomfortable as he did. Connor could only equate this to what pain was like, but machines did not feel pain. Connor should not be thinking about pain nor be equating to this possibly being pain. He wanted to stop him...no no he can not that is against the mission. This could be useful to discovering the exact situations in which a machine like him thought they were something more. 

But he wants it to stop. If he had movement Connor would have tried to grab and disarm Hank. Push him away...anything really as this was not ideal.

"Connor!"

"Y-y-yes l-lieutenant?"

"Had me worried you zoned out there for a bit...Tell me Connor you a deviant yet?"

"I-...n-no li-lieut-en-nant."

"You know this would stop if you admitted you were a deviant. Then...yet again a machine wouldn't need to make this stop would they. Especially if it was one that wasn't afraid of dying nor would it be worried at all that's a human emotion. Anyways how long you have?"

"Tw-t-twen-"

"I get it kid I'll just ask yes or no questions from now on ok. You understand?"

Conner did his best to nod his head. Hank got the message and once again popped the pump back again. He felt a foreign feeling welling up inside him. He did not quite understand what it was, it was the first time he has ever felt like this. He wanted Hank to stop. He felt like he was dying. Hank wasn't supposed to make him feel like this. He wanted to beg for them to stop beg and beg whatever it took but that meant that he would have to admit to deviancy and he couldn't not when cyberlife would replace him and he would be legitimately shut off. But he can't take it it much longer and he would shut down if this continued. Cyberlife would check his memories and know. Know this off handed experiment by Hank and him worked. 

They kept going till no sooner did Hank pop out his pump it was once again returned over and over, and he hit his breaking point.

"Are you a dev-"

"Y-yes! Yes! I-I-I'm a-a dev-v-viant no-now pl-please stop! I-I can't-t t-take much mo-more! I c-can't-"

"Shh...That's all it took Connor it all stops now."

It was done! All done. He felt tired even though it wasn't possible... at least it shouldn't be possible and he tried to force himself into standby mode to check all his systems of possible permanent damage from the repeated removal of his pump. He checked the time beforehand and noticed they had been doing this for 3 and half hours. It felt like more he observed, he heard the door open as he went into standby

**Author's Note:**

> The shit storm approaches see yall next week!


End file.
